


No Place Like Home

by BesMindy



Category: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter - Fandom, hannibal lecter/bedelia du maurier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gillan Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BesMindy/pseuds/BesMindy
Summary: Hannibal was a wreck after a murder of a polizia and a fight with Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story here, tho it's one shot, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Bedelia used to sleeping without Hannibal even they share a room. He would always come late, if not, he's always on his study or refilling their fridge with his desired meat in their large apartment in Florence.

.......

Bedelia's overviewing the beautiful lights from homes that might have happiness, sorrows, or fears in them, as their lights' too shiny to blind others from seeing what's insdie. She wonders, for the last couple of years, with a man who she found and still finds dangerous, what would their home is to offer when the lights come off. She murmur the word "home" just as he sees Hannibal walking at the alley near the building. She checks the clock,tonight he's early, what a surprise on Bedelia's part. He walks slowly, stopping ever few steps and bending to his knees. "You will lead them to you, while you wait them to come." her words echo in her mind as she hurry to open the door. 

"Delia."

She was panting, she was halfway from the door when Hannibal opened it with a smile and whispered her name. She hurried, on time, when Hannibal lost he's balance and fell from the woman's arms.  
.......

Water dripping from he's head, from his arms, from his palm. He regains consciousness. He's vision's still blurry until a few blinks he saw a figure just right at his side. 

.....  
It was difficult to stand, he fell atleast 4 ft right to the ground, thanks to the officer he push and lashed out few minutes before Jack arrives and pushed him out of the balcony. To stand was difficult, but he needs to, and run away from Jack, 'for now' he thinks. He doesn't think where to go but instead he's surprised when he found himself in an alley alongside their apartment building. Thinking about "home" was the only moment he forgot what he's dealing while his side's bleeding. He's vission's blurring but he knows he needs to be able to look forward, 'just until the door.' he said to himself. He pulled himself after seconds of resting, tightening his teeth when he continued walking. He was at the front door, he searched for his key, presising his other hand to his bleeding side, head resting to the surface of their wooden door. He manage to find the strength to push the door and meet blue eyes that snatched his breaths. He doesn't know that a smile was escaping from his wounded lips. Until he finally think of home again, and how her name perfectly escaped his lips, as if it was her who he can call "home."


End file.
